Vendajes
by Aoshika October
Summary: No quería decirle a nadie porque no quería que la consideraran frágil. Pero de haber sabido que recibiría semejante cuidado, quizás se hubiera expuesto un poco más desde un principio. ZoroxRobin One-shot


_¡Hola! No hay mucho qué decir, esta es solo una de esas ideas de una hora que salen de la nada pensando en ideas para otros capítulos del fic que tengo pendiente continuar *le da un tic en el ojo* o de alguno nuevo que pienso comenzar. _

_No creo que haya advertencia esta vez, la situación se pone bastante sensual según yo pero no llega al lemon :p o no sé qué opinen ustedes, jaja. _

_Pues nada, ya saben, nada de aquí es mío, solo la trama, pues los personajes y todo lo que parezca de One Piece le pertenece al gran Oda sama *-* _

_Espero que les guste. _

**Vendajes**

**One-shot**

Esa mañana después de un par de semanas en altamar, los Mugiwaras desembarcaron en una pequeña ciudad para conseguir víveres y herramientas que se necesitaban en el Sunny. Iba a ser rápido, no tardarían más de un par de horas, sin embargo Nami quería que alguien se quedara a cuidar el barco. Esperaba que fuera alguno de los hombres de su tripulación, pero la primera en ofrecerse fue Robin, dando un paso al frente con una sonrisa de las que eran tan habituales en ella.

-Yo me quedaré aquí. En realidad no tengo nada importante por lo cual bajar.

No hubo objeción alguna a excepción de las acostumbradas por Sanji, y al final la dejaron allí con la promesa de no tardar demasiado.

Robin miró a sus nakama alejarse hasta que se perdieron entre las calles de la ciudad, y se metió de regreso a la cocina donde tomó un vaso de agua, y lo bebió rápidamente. Cuando terminó, lavó el vaso, y luego de asegurarse de que todo en la cocina se encontraba en orden se dirigió a la enfermería. Allí tomó de las diferentes gavetas tan celosamente cuidadas por Chopper una botella de alcohol y un paquete de bolitas de algodón.

Posteriormente, caminó al interior del barco y se internó en la bodega, agradeciendo mentalmente por tener un rato de paz donde no tuviera que dar explicaciones a sus amigos. Una vez allí dejó el alcohol y los algodones en el piso. Se sentó junto a una de las cajas de madera y se sacó la blusa con cuidado, lo mismo que los pantalones, quedando únicamente con un pequeño bikini que se había puesto para aquello. Se sujetó el cabello para que no le estorbara.

Entonces examinó su cuerpo. Sus brazos y sus piernas, llenas de cortes y moretones, daban lástima. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por encima de las heridas, comprobando la profundidad y la gravedad. Respiró hondo, como preparándose mentalmente para su siguiente movimiento, tomó uno de los algodones y lo remojó en alcohol.

El poder de su fruta del diablo tenía muchos beneficios, pero también tenía bastantes desventajas, entre otras, no poder nadar y la que en este momento sufría. Cuando peleaba, el daño que le hacían a sus brazos o manos florecidos no siempre pasaba a sus brazos o piernas reales, pero a veces, si el daño era demasiado fuerte, lo hacía, y esta ocasión fue una de aquellas.

La noche anterior un rey marino, en teoría pequeño, había atacado el barco. Tenía la apariencia de una langosta y aparte de sus tenazas tenía una clase de garras, cada una más afilada que la otra. Para sorpresa de todos, fue ella quien le dio el golpe final haciéndole un c_lutch _con un brazo y una pierna gigantescos, con la desventaja de que al hacerlo brazos y piernas quedaron expuestos al filo de las garras de la criatura, como si con eso la criatura se estuviera cobrando el hecho de que la arqueóloga le diera el tiro de gracia.

Sobra decir que aquella fue la cena de esa noche y que todos estaban admirados de que fuera precisamente ella quien proveyera tan delicioso festín y no Zoro, Sanji o Luffy como era lo habitual. Desde ese momento y hasta el día siguiente que sus amigos abandonaron el barco ella estuvo disimulando el ardor de las heridas lo mejor que podía.

Le había pasado antes y siempre hacía lo mismo. Si el daño no era demasiado grave, se lo ocultaba al pequeño Chopper para que no se estuviera preocupando por pequeñeces, y al resto de sus nakama para que ninguno pensara que era demasiado frágil y que había que cuidarla. Eso era lo último que hubiera deseado que ocurriera, no quería que se preocuparan por ella en exceso ni, nunca en la vida, suponer una carga para ellos.

Quizás se preocupaba por muy poca cosa, tal vez estaba sobreactuando la situación pero ella realmente se sentía así y no le importaba soportar un poco de dolor a cambio de conservar a sus amigos en calma.

De modo que tomó el pequeño algodón ya remojado en alcohol, y con cuidado lo pasó por una herida que tenía en la parte interna de su antebrazo izquierdo. Cuando el alcohol entró en contacto con la herida, que era bastante profunda, se enchinó hasta el rincón más lejano de su cuerpo, se contrajo su rostro en una mueca llena de dolor y los músculos de sus piernas se apretaron y se jalaron hacia ella.

-Y dicen que yo soy el bestia.

Robin dobló sus extremidades hacia sí misma tratando de ocultar su cuerpo semidesnudo del intruso, sin embargo casi en seguida se relajó. Dejó sus piernas estirarse y ocultó su vista de la de él.

-Me asustaste, Zoro- informó con toda calma para seguir con el proceso, buscando con la mirada otra herida que limpiar. Quería que pareciera que aquél procedimiento era la cosa más natural del mundo para que Zoro no percibiera en absoluto su turbación. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco le era extraño que él la viera así, miles de veces la había visto broncearse en bikini con Nami en la cubierta o en alguna playa y nadie se espantaba nunca por ello, que la viera ahora en la bodega así no le parecía demasiado distinto.

No levantó la vista pero vio su sombra moverse y escuchó sus pasos mientras caminaba hacia ella. Levantó la vista cuando él se acuclilló a su lado entregándole una bolsa.

Robin dejó el algodón en el piso y tomó la bolsa. Zoro se sentó a su lado distraídamente, traía una botella de cerveza que comenzó a beber sin decir nada más. Ella lo miró un momento, para luego abrir la bolsa y encontrar en ella un frasco pequeño y unos cuantos rollos de vendas.

Zoro separó su boca de la botella y sin voltear a ver a Robin, explicó:

-Es lo que me pone Chopper en las heridas. Es más seguro y hasta donde sé, arde menos que el alcohol.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Por favor. ¿Mangas largas y pantalón con el calor que hace? Sin ofender pero usualmente andarías mucho más ligera.

Robin se encogió de hombros, tenía que admitir que era verdad. Y ni siquiera podía emocionarse porque el espadachín le pusiera atención, él simplemente era mucho más observador de lo que todos creían y eso ella lo sabía bien. Sonrió, agradeciendo mentalmente el gesto y la preocupación pero no se contuvo de provocar a su nakama.

-Vaya, Zoro. Sabes más de mí de lo que yo hubiera esperado. ¿Por qué será de que pronto siento que me pones atención?

La reacción de Zoro fue solamente un tranquilo levantar de hombros. Robin sonrió de lado al percibir que sin embargo un ligerísimo tinte rosa se había ganado un lugar en sus mejillas.

Se animó a probar la medicina en sus heridas y Zoro tenía razón, ardía menos que el alcohol, aunque tenía un olor parecido.

Una vez que terminó con las heridas de su brazo izquierdo, tomó las vendas. Decidió aplicarlas únicamente en los lugares donde las heridas eran más profundas y quitárselas tal vez al día siguiente. El trabajo, sin embargo, fue más arduo de lo que ella creyó. La venda se resbalaba de su mano derecha, de pronto se sintió demasiado torpe. Pensó en florecer más manos que la ayudaran, pero le pareció ridículo tener que hacerlo sobre todo en presencia de Zoro, quien era el más probable a tildarla de frágil o de carga. Siguió intentando, pero el resultado era bastante torpe y mal hecho.

-Pareciera que nunca en la vida has puesto una venda.

-Es más complicado vendarse uno mismo.

-Trae acá.

Con su _acostumbrada delicadeza _Zoro la tomó fuerte de la muñeca y procedió a aplicar el vendaje. Tardó más bien poco y lo aseguró. Robin miró, entre avergonzada y complacida, que seguramente no se notaría cuando se pusiera la blusa de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera tomar un nuevo algodón y continuar con su otro brazo, Zoro fue quien tomó un nuevo pedazo de algodón y lo remojó en la medicina. Tomó su brazo derecho, también por la muñeca, y registró, primero con la punta de los dedos las heridas, comprobando su profundidad y su extensión. Robin tragó saliva al sentir esos roces, juraría que algo se había removido en su estómago ante esa acción de parte de Zoro.

Luego él procedió a aplicar la medicina, tal como ella lo había hecho antes, con cuidado y tranquilidad, y luego le puso el vendaje, con firmeza, cuidado y sobretodo efectividad. Robin no podía dejar de sentirse asombrada ante semejante muestra de cuidado, y si era posible, de cariño hacia ella.

-Gracias, Zoro- le dijo suavemente en cuanto terminó- ahora yo puedo…

Pero él no la dejó decir nada más. Antes de que Robin pudiera reaccionar, Zoro tomó con la misma delicadeza uno de sus tobillos y le acomodó el pie sobre sus rodillas. Robin tragó saliva lo más discretamente que pudo mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio apoyándose en sus brazos.

Zoro, sonrojándose ahora más intensamente, producto de que quizás apenas se estaba dando cuenta de la seriedad de sus acciones, continuó tratando de ocultar el hecho de que también estaba bastante nervioso. Repitió el proceso, dejando sus manos vagar por las heridas de Robin, explorando su tamaño, su gravedad. Tocó sin modificar la expresión de su rostro hasta la última, oculta en el interior de su muslo, con una caricia tan suave, tal vez intencional, que a Robin se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Descubrir esta faceta de su compañero la sorprendió, pues hasta donde lo conocía, Zoro únicamente solía brindarle ese tipo de cuidado a sus espadas. Más de una vez, al verlo limpiarlas con esmero sentado en la cubierta del Sunny, Robin había sentido cierta envidia de ser acariciada de esa manera tan devota y cariñosa, con esa misma pasión. Era una sensación un tanto ridícula pensar en eso, sin embargo no podía evitarlo pues se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia su nakama de cabello verde, entre otras cosas, hacia sus manos, que parecían mágicas.

Se mordió los labios al sentir de nuevo la medicina haciendo contacto con su piel herida, pero sobretodo, las caricias furtivas que se escondían tras esos cuidadosos movimientos pseudo curativos que tan efectivos estaban resultando para traerle calor a su interior.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el proceso de vendaje había terminado, durando mucho menos de lo que ella deseaba.

Zoro sujetó su otro tobillo y acomodó su pie para poderle revisar la otra pierna. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, expectante a o que pudiera hacer ahora. Zoro hizo exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior, acariciando lentamente cada una de las heridas y deteniéndose, a propósito quizás, en las más recónditas y más prohibidas en su cuerpo. Robin no pudo evitar esta vez que se le escapara un pequeño suspiro. Él levantó la vista, haciendo contacto visual un momento, y le sonrió. No era una sonrisa insinuante como hubiera cabido esperar, sino una más bien cariñosa, cómplice…y tímida. Robin sintió como era ahora su corazón el que se removía y comenzaba a saltar con muchísima fuerza, era una de las imágenes más bellas que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida.

No aplicó la medicina en seguida. Siguió tocándola, pero no se limitó a las heridas sino que con ambas manos recorrió su pierna por completo, masajeando con cuidado, con dedicación, de una manera completamente inesperada. La sensación placentera y agradable la hizo respirar profundo mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás. Duró un rato largo y completamente perfecto así, pero de un momento a otro terminó pues sintió como él continuaba con la medicina, aplicándola con el mismo esmero sobre sus heridas, pero con notoria lentitud, como si no quisiera que esa situación terminara pronto, igual que ella.

Robin levantó de nuevo la cabeza para ver cómo aplicaba también allí un pequeño vendaje en la zona donde las heridas eran más profundas; en su muslo, apenas un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Al terminar, Zoro se acercó lentamente y para sorpresa de su nakama, besó el vendaje y levantó la vista, mirándole a los ojos y emitiendo una nueva sonrisa que se desvaneció casi en seguida.

Se adelantó hacia ella, gateando lentamente con los brazos y las piernas a los lados de su cuerpo recostado, como un animal salvaje acechándola, y casi al mismo tiempo Robin lo sujetó de la camisa y lo jaló con desesperación para poder finalmente besarse con ansias, con pasión, con una fuerte necesidad nacida de la tensión sexual tan grande que se había formado allí, entre ellos.

Robin le echó los brazos al cuello mientras abrían sus labios buscando profundizar más el beso, él por su parte la abrazó para que sus cuerpos se pegaran más y más. Se acariciaron, se besaron con más fuerza, la camisa de Zoro desapareció de la escena repentinamente, se mordieron, disfrutaron uno del otro desesperadamente, como si llevaran todas sus vidas deseando que ese momento pasara y que nunca terminara. Así continuaron por larguísimos minutos, hasta que Robin sintió que con su brazo empujó la botella de alcohol, que se derramó en el piso despidiendo su característico y fortísimo aroma, jalándolos a ambos de vuelta a la realidad.

Zoro separó sus labios y se dejó caer con cierta delicadeza sobre ella, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, el cual comenzó a recorrer con besos cortos y húmedos. Robin cerró los ojos y simplemente lo disfrutó, acariciándole la espalda, esperando que él no notara lo difícil que le estaba siendo aguantar la situación.

Después de unos minutos de disfrutar del sabor de su piel, Zoro se incorporó para quitarse de encima de ella y permitirle respirar. Le dio la espalda, algo apenado por lo sucedido. Buscó su camisa y se la puso. Luego se quedó donde estaba, inmóvil.

Robin se puso de vuelta sus pantalones, tratando de que no se arruinaran los vendajes tan amorosamente puestos por Zoro. Tomó la blusa y la miró.

-Zoro.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gustaría salir a caminar un rato luego de la cena? No sé, ir a un bar a tomar algo o…

De pronto se sintió un poco ridícula, ¿ella, invitando a salir a Zoro? Sobre todo luego de una situación como la que acababan de pasar.

Sin embargo, Zoro se dio la vuelta y le sonrió por tercera vez.

-Suena bien, mujer.

Robin sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie, igual que él.

Levantó los brazos para ponerse de nuevo la blusa, y mientras lo hacía, sintió los de Zoro envolver su cintura, con sus dedos traviesos comenzando a recorrer su espalda.

Ella pasó la lengua por sus labios, previendo un nuevo beso, pero justo cuando su cabeza salió por el agujero de la blusa la puerta de la bodega se abrió.

-¡Qué rayos le haces a mi preciosa Robin chwan, marimo pervertido!

-¡Lo que a _mi_ preciosa Robin chwan le dé la gana que haga con ella, lavatrastos de segunda!

Robin dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la interminable pelea de aquellos dos dio comienzo. En una pequeña pausa amenizada por una guerra de miradas, sin embargo, se aventuró hacia el espadachín y le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando una mueca desencajada en Sanji.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Zoro. Te veo luego de la cena.

Zoro le hizo una media sonrisa con la que le decía que aquello era una promesa.

Salió de la bodega con Sanji caminando a la cocina echando chispas y con Zoro encaminándose a cubierta para entrenar, seguramente.

Se le ocurrió pensar, bastante divertida con sus ideas, que quizás sería buena opción que la próxima vez permitiera un par de rasguños ser recibidos en partes más interesantes de su anatomía.

Si tenía a Zoro para cuidarla con más _pasión_ que con sus espadas, no veía cual era el problema.

_Fin_

_En mi otro fic, Iris, Robin ha curado a Zoro más de una vez, y me estaba preguntando qué pasaría si invertimos la situación. Y entonces me pregunté, ¿qué pasa con las heridas que le hacen a Robin en los brazos y las piernas que florece con su poder? No sé si mi teoría sea cierta, pero hay veces que parece que no le hacen nada y hay otras veces donde ella se queja como si la estuvieran hiriendo directamente, así que no estoy segura. Y luego me pregunté, ¿qué tal si Zoro la curara y la tratara con tanto "cariño" como cuando limpia sus espadas?_

_Entonces podría decirse que de allí salió este oneshot._

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Si alguien que lea esto lee también Iris, aprovecho para anunciar que el domingo subiré el nuevo capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, dudas, opiniones, críticas constructivas, etc. _

_Con mucho cariño_

_Aoshika October_


End file.
